


Replaced

by RogueMarieL



Series: Silence is Not Golden [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Drabble, F/M, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, Jackson is Eric, Lydia is Ariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson sends Lydia a note. Lydia is less than pleased. Lydia also happens to be a former mermaid,  but that really doesn't have anything to do with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/gifts).



     Lydia stormed into the room, a scowl on her face. She gestured angrily at Jackson, wishing she could speak. How dare he, acting like he loved her, only to move on to the next beautiful woman with a pretty voice? (Never mind the voice was hers, given in exchange for the ability to walk on land, to meet Jackson and get to know him, this man she’d fallen in love with as he drowned.)

  
     He looked up at her, startled by her entrance. When he saw the letter in her hand, he smirked. “Now Lydia, I know what you’re thinking. You’re wondering, is this a joke?” He stood from the desk and walked toward her. Her eyebrows rose as she tried to communicate with him (and she knew she should have learned to write the human way, but there had been no time before she came, and really this could have been avoided if he’d just kiss her already). Jackson put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. “But you see, I wasn’t trying to be funny. I would have put a ‘ha-ha’ at the end of it. And, see, there’s no ‘ha-ha.’”

     Lydia jerked away. She let her anger wash over her at the way he was just letting her go – she couldn’t be upset, she hadn’t cried in front on anyone since she was four years old and she certainly wasn’t going to start now – and she glared at him. It only made her feel slightly better when his eyes widened and he took a step back. She blinked, and smiled. It didn’t feel like a nice smile, and she was rewarded by another step back.

     Jackson coughed and continued on. Lydia walked away, not bothering to listen. She wanted her voice back, and she would get it. The witch would rue the day she decided to mess with Lydia’s life, and Jackson would regret walking away from her.

     She’d take him back, though. She was a good person, very kind. She’d only make him suffer a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see The Little Mermaid in musical form today with Phnx, and then we started discussing possible fusions. The musical didn't actually have the Vanessa character, so this is really based on the movie, but I just kept thinking about how the whole thing would work, and, well... So this was born. There will probably be more of this at some point.


End file.
